


裸模/Nude Model

by CoppeliaSwandila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Bedivere | Saber
Kudos: 5





	裸模/Nude Model

裸模

亚瑟·潘德拉贡架好画板的时候，贝狄威尔已除去了衣物。他将朴素的衣物叠好，回身看到亚瑟示意他亦脱去底裤。贝狄威尔低着头松开棉绳，倚着椅子抽出一条腿，那条底裤挂在另一条腿上，他躬身取下，他耳朵尖红烫。他并非专业的裸模——他们往往在潘德拉贡的画室里侃侃而谈着作出或男子气或妩媚的姿势，他们在艺术之光里毫无羞涩。贝狄威尔是亚瑟·潘德拉贡的老仆人，却长着年轻的娃娃脸。他比亚瑟要年长，照顾着他长大，从老尤瑟的旧宅搬出，住进这被蔷薇藤环绕的新居。  
每周有一半的时间，这半圆形有落地窗的客厅是热闹的充满男女的舞厅，另一半的时间，亚瑟在这里作画。他喜欢人体的质感，即使画着衣袍繁复的罗马皇帝，也能看见那红裙之下的年轻胴体。他并非真的请来了罗马皇帝，而是综合了平时记录下的青春男女的体态而成。贝狄威尔实在记得那个名为莫德雷德的张扬的小模特，如猫一般偷摘取亚瑟的蔷薇，当然他被刺破了指。亚瑟也为他的朋友们作画。法国人兰斯洛特和苏格兰人高文，如猛兽般魁梧，体毛卷曲，他们赤裸着并立，亚瑟会觉得自己仿佛身处古希腊的竞技场——人们涂满橄榄油，追着战车奔跑。清癯的梅林，长发垂地，回眸如以花瓣相拥，夹有超然的欲望。  
然而亚瑟没有给贝狄威尔画过像。这忠心耿耿的仆人永远如白兔般和顺，将饮食起居打理得井井有条。他在手稿里描画了许多遍贝狄威尔——晨起以木梳梳着发辫，往牛奶壶里倒奶，给主人的茶杯里拣一块方糖，怀抱着有沾露蔷薇的花瓶，从冰桶里拿出气泡酒，收拾着酒会后的玻璃杯……然而，然而。真正地问起来，这位仆人却说想要像那些模特一样，如果主人不嫌弃他的身体存有缺憾。   
贝狄威尔只有一条手臂。他的右手是梅林赠与的银之臂，与正常肢体无差，只是沉重。他身材高瘦，皮肤苍白，取下银之臂后在深蓝壁纸上投下细细的影子。亚瑟以目光俘获他，右肩下的截面光滑整齐，如博物馆的古典塑像。贝狄威尔垂着银色的睫毛，遮挡翠绿的眼睛，他的左手微遮下体，并腿站立。窗外的蔷薇在他身上烙印重叠的花影。贝狄威尔好比多纳泰罗塑造的大卫——同样有着纯真温和的面容，澄澈的眼瞳，大卫除了长筒靴和帽子一丝不挂，贝狄威尔只穿着一身花影。银之臂横卧一边，花朵滤过的阳光一束在上面跳动。  
亚瑟·潘德拉贡与朋友们邀来的女眷同床，同性只有梅林带给他诱惑。可是随着他的描画，颜色的着落，深蓝中透露的深浅灰白，以及埋藏的翠绿——他感到了贝狄威尔的引诱。他想起他嘴角的微笑，低沉的嗓音，如银的美发，朴素却得体的衣服。贝狄威尔，隐没在艳红蔷薇丛里偏浅淡的一朵。没有办法画下去了，他抖落一团花影，却想象贝狄威尔体毛稀疏的少年般的身体居于床榻，被他所蹂躏，如闻嗅过分成熟的花。雪白的皮肤一点点红热起来，银白的发丝黏糊在嘴角。他要舔吻贝狄威尔断臂的截面，啃咬着伤愈的肉，紧紧拥抱他。没有办法画下去了。他放下画笔，等不及抹干双手的颜料，将它们印在贝狄威尔的后背。

亚瑟深吻他的仆人时，才发现纵然他相貌年轻，眯眼时也有皱纹了。他的皮肤偏干，不似少女们滑腻，他的肋旁有一道浅色的伤疤——被花影覆盖时看不出，然而可以摸到凸起。他的绿眼睛像兔子一样迷迷茫茫地看着，他明白主人要做什么。他们性好渔色，垂青于同性也有之，甚至更为深沉——因为女人不过是连名字也不知晓的玩物，但亚瑟分明一遍一遍说“我爱你，贝狄威尔卿，我从没有意识到这么爱你”。这俗套的台词从俊逸的画家口中说出，如他纯金的头发一样无瑕。谬斯已离开了他，阿弗洛狄特笼罩了他。  
他将贝狄威尔抱去铺着亚麻布的沙发，扶手有一块酒渍。贝狄威尔的发辫被揉乱，他伸出左手温柔地搂着同样赤裸的亚瑟，以胸膛刮蹭着他胸口的浅淡的毛发，啄吻他脖颈上溅着一点颜料。刚才在作画时，贝狄威尔就已经勃起，察觉对主人的失礼，他用手捂着，可是被亚瑟拨开。要坦诚，要坦诚，让主人在仆人身上作画。  
亚瑟抚摸着贝狄威尔，对方一直单身，未曾体会床第之欢。他从前吻自己的手或者前额时充满礼仪，可是如今亲起来像蜜糖花瓣，亚瑟想。他简直是一颗过熟的绽开的果实，一点抚摸就能激起水花。他15岁时，梅林捉来了两只兔子，它们经过贝狄威尔卿的照料，柔软乖顺，然而进入了发情期，整个笼子都弥漫着烂熟的气味。颤抖的小兔子，体会着少年亚瑟所期盼的快乐。梅林会给自己吗？他那时如此问着小仆人贝狄威尔。他说，也许吧，银发遮挡的脸侧红彤彤的。那么摩根呢？他问。贝狄威尔无言。亚瑟何曾想，贝狄威尔已凝视他三十余年，他旁观着主人的快乐，确保着主人的享受。贝狄威尔克制自己，不动声色的外壳之下酝酿着甜美到烂掉的心情。因为他不是俊美的少年，也不是秀丽的女子，他只是潘德拉贡的独臂的仆人。  
贝狄威尔舔了舔亚瑟金色的睫毛，他在烛光下凝视多少次这睫毛点缀的美丽睡颜，他对主人的忠诚变成爱欲，这本身就是一种不忠。如今他的愿望实现得真实又突然。他攥着亚麻罩布，感受到亚瑟正在进入他。他将是完完全全被亚瑟·潘德拉贡所拥有，哪怕他明日再与他人同寝。贝狄威尔看起来仍旧如此害羞，纯情如同情窦初开的少年，但左手确实搂紧了亚瑟起伏的腰，想把他压实在身体里。他前端分泌的淫液悉数抹在了亚瑟的腹部，这促使情欲达到浓墨重彩的峰值。  
在这里，画在这里，贝狄威尔指着自己的胸口说。他已经忍不住高潮了许多遍。亚瑟年轻力壮，他很轻易令那些女人，包括他的姐姐，发出快乐的声音。贝狄威尔也是，他的快感满溢而出，可是却反而呜呜咽咽哭了起来，肉体贴打的声音真是又羞耻、又愉悦。他在蓝色墙纸的一块湿迹上看到了颓靡的美感。半圆形客厅里立着画架，裸体且独臂的贝狄威尔如此完美无瑕。横放在窗下的银之臂上有光芒跳动。  
亚瑟的后背湿得全是汗，贝狄威尔的左手咸津津的。他们的下身一团糟，还有颜料蹭在了罩布上。午后很静，亚瑟听见了汽车的喇叭声。一声两声三声，高文喜欢这么按喇叭。他开着新洗的豪车，带着女人和香槟来狂欢。但亚瑟和贝狄威尔无意去收拾和掩饰，门是虚掩的，高文随时会进来。管他呢。  
贝狄威尔感到自己右肩下的截面被轻轻吻了。


End file.
